Yourself, My Dream
by Shdw'chn
Summary: "Bukannya aku tak ingin mencintaimu, Namun aku tahu bahwa diriku tak mampu untuk memberikan harapan kepadamu. Karena aku tahu bagaimana rasa sakit dari sebuah harapan. Satu hal saja ingatlah bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu Levi Ackerman"- Eren Jaeger


He Meet Sunflower

•

Rate : T

•

Genre : Romance, Fluffy, Hurt.

•

Don't Like Don't Read !!

•

•

•

01 Maret 2019

musim semi telah dimulai. Menginjak masa dimana berpasang-pasang kekasih berlalu lalang menikmati pepohonan dan bunga yang mulai merekahkan kelopak nya. Tak ketinggalan pula dengan sosok yang kini tengah duduk manis di bangku taman.

Rambut panjangnya yang terurai membuat kecantikannya tak akan terkalahkan oleh siapapun. Mata indahnya memandang antusias novel yang ia pegang kala ini. Eren adalah gadis yang kini menikmati kesendirian itu.

"Sungguh kejam, kenapa lelakinya seperti ini. Aku tak mampu untuk membaca novel ini lagi." Eren menutup novelnya dan menaruh bukunya tepat di samping ia duduk.

Eren menatap sekilas jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangannya, dia tersadar bahwa jarum jam menunjukkan tepat pukul 15.45. Sungguh eren lupa bahwasannya kini ia harus bertemu seseorang. Seketika itu, gadis berambut coklat itu berdiri dan mempercepat langkahnya untuk berlari. Hingga dirinya lupa bahwa novel yang tadi ia baca tertinggal di bangku tersebut.

~Eren Pov~

"Bagaimana ini, kenapa aku bisa lupa. Astaga ini sudah terlalu mepet argh. Apakah aku bisa sampai ke tempat itu dengan tepat waktu." Batinku.

Wajahku kini memerah bahkan terlihat pucat pasis. Keringat bercucuran deras di dahiku. Tubuhku yang terkesan ringkih dari kecil kini sudah tak sanggup untuk berlari lagi. Aku berhenti sejenak untuk mnarik nafas panjang lalu aku berusaha untuk mencari taksi di jalan, hingga sebuah taksi berwarna biru berhenti di hadapanku.

"Taksi." Teriak ku. Lalu Aku masuk ke dalam taksi tersebut dan memberitahu tujuan ku kepada sang supir untuk segera melaju ke tempat tujuanku.

Tak butuh waktu lama, kini aku berada di tempat tujuanku. Tak lupa diriku memberi beberapa uang kepada sang sopir. Sebuah bangunan besar dengan dinding berwarna putih kini nampak di depan mataku, tepat pada bagian bangunan ini terdapat tulisan 'TOKYO HOSPITAL'.

"Apakah dokter mikasa masih ada. Diruangannya? Ah, sudahlah lebih baik aku masuk dulu" Aku melangkahkan kaki kecilku. Berdoa dalam hati semoga dokter mikasa masih dalam ruangannya.

Saking sering nya aku bolak-balik ke rumah sakit ini. Bahkan banyak orang berkata bahwa Tokyo Hospital ini memiliki banyak ruangan sehingga sulit untuk dicari. Tetapi bagiku, itu tidak sulit karena aku hafal semua ruangan tersebut. dan saat ini, aku tepat berdiri di depan pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan Dr.Mikasa (Spesialis Penyakit Dalam).Ku ketuk pintu ruangan tersebut dan terdengar suara dingin seseorang yang berada di dalam.

"Masuk saja!." dingin itulah kesan pertama jika kalian mendengar suaranya. Gila dokter yang satu ini memang seram sekali batinku.

"Sore, Mikasa-chan nyaww" Aku memasang pose seperti anak kucing berharap agar mikasa tak memarahiku.

"Kau terlambat eren dan hentikan pose seperti itu. Itu tak berpengaruh sama sekali terhadapku." Kulihat mikasa melepaskan kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Aku lalu duduk didepan meja nya tersebut.

"Eren kau harus dengarkan ini baik-baik." Mikasa menghembuskan nafasnya dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya sepertinya aku harus mendengarkan dia kali ini dengan serius.

"Kau sudah mengerti sekarang kan eren, kamu ingat apa yang harus kamu lakukan. Sekarang kau boleh keluar kawan." Mikasa mengusak rambut coklatku. Sungguh, bagiku mikasa sudah aku anggap sebagai kakakku sendiri.

Baru selangkah kakiku menapak keluar ruangan, aku teringat akan satu hal ah tidak novelku. Hah.. Pasti novelku tertinggal di bangku taman.

"Tidak novelku." Aku berteriak sekencang mungkin di rumah sakit tampa menyadari orang-orang yang tengah menatapku karna suaraku yang keras.

~Eren POV End~

Disisi lain, saat eren sudah meninggalkan bangku taman. Tampaklah seorang lelaki berambut legam lalu melepaskan kacamata yang ia kenakan.

Sungguh, ia tak ingin terkekang terus menerus dengan perintah sang manajer. Tetapi,dengan segala alasan dan desakan yang ia lakukan akhirnya sang manajer pun memberikan nya sedikit waktu untuk melepas penat yang ia rasakan.

Kini Levi bisa terbebas sebentar dari pekerjaannya di dunia entertaiment. Tetapi, ia masih merasa gerak-geriknya diawasi. Yasudah, masa bodoh pikir levi.

"Hah, akhirnya aku bisa menghirup udara segar." Levi memilih bangku manakah yang akan dia duduki. Mata tajamnya tertuju disalah satu bangku yang terdapat sebuah buku. Levi mengambil langkah menuju bangku tersebut. Matanya tertuju pada judul buku tersebut "Suamiku Suaminya". Seketika, kepala levi berkedut saat membaca judul novel pada sampul tersebut.

"Novel apa ini, tidak bermutu sama sekali." gumamnya. Tetapi anehnya apa yang di ucapkan levi berbeda dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Cover dibuka, membaca sedikit daftar isi, membuka bab I, halaman selanjutnya, hingga ia terlarut dalam tulisan yang terangkai. Matanya dengan intens menilik bait per bait, sungguh levi benar-benar menikmati isi dari novel tersebut walaupun judulnya aneh. Tetapi, isinya bisa membuatnya tertawa lepas.

Levi melupakan satu hal bahwa novel tersebut bukan miliknya. Pasti pemiliknya akan mencari novel tersebut. Sekalian saja, levi menunggu orang yang akan mencari novel aneh itu. Satu jam berlalu

Dua jam berlalu, hampir saja tiga jam berlalu.

"Ck..dimana orang yang memiliki novel ini? " gumam levi kesal. Tiba-tiba Orang yang ditunggu oleh levi tiba di tempat novel itu berada.

"Permisi tuan, maaf mengganggu waktu anda. apakah anda tahu dimana novel yang berada bangku ini?" Ujar gadis berambut coklat itu.

Levi yang mendengar suara seperti itu menadahkan wajahnya ke wajah perempuan itu. Kedua bola mata saling bertabrakan. Sepasang mata yang dingin bertemu dengan sepasang mata yang menyejukkan.

Memutuskan lamunan dengan deheman dari levi.

"Hm., ya ada novel disini dan aku telah membacanya sedikit."

"Ah syukurlah, bisa saya minta novel saya kembali tuan." Eren menampilkan sedikit senyuman di sudut bibirnya.

"Boleh saja nona, tapi sebelumnya bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu." Sedikit modus boleh juga batin levi.

"Eren jaeger, dan siapa nama tuan?"

Levi sedikit tercengang tapi memaklumi saja. Masa, levi yang terkenal di Televisi, Majalah, bahkan terkenal di seluruh kawasan Asia Tenggara dan Asia Timur. Dan sekarang di depannya seorang perempuan berparas manis tidak mengenal sosok Levi Ackerman. Tak mau banyak terlarut dengan pemikiran nya Levi pun memberitahu siapa namanya.

"Rivaile." jawabnya.

"Senang bertemu anda, dan saya ucapkan terima kasih. Kalau begitu Saya pamit duluan." Eren menundukkan sedikit kepalanya lalu meninggalkan levi sendiri duduk di bangku taman tadi.

"Ah..sepertinya Aku tertarik padamu. seseorang yang benar-benar menyejukkan seperti bunga matahari, Eren jaeger." Batin Levi.

~Levi POV~

Aku menunggu seseorang yang bahkan tak kukenal. Hanya untuk memberikan sebuah novel dengan judul yang aneh. Entahlah, firasatku kali ini ingin bertemu seseorang yang bahkan tak kukenal. Satu jam menunggu hingga melewati tiga jam aku setia menunggu.

"Ck..dimana orang yang memiliki novel ini? " gumamku kesal. Sungguh, aku ingin kembali sekarang tetapi ada suara halus yang menggelitik gendang telingaku.

"Permisi tuan, maaf mengganggu waktu anda. apakah anda tahu dimana novel yang berada bangku ini?"

Kualihkan fokusku dari novel tersebut dan kini aku memandang sosok perempuan yang manis bagiku. Rambut coklatnya yang panjang sebahu, bola matanya yang menyejukkan, dan satu lagi aroma tubuhnya yang berbau cokelat menguar menusuk hidungku.

"Hm., ya ada novel disini dan aku telah membacanya sedikit." jawabku

Aku mencoba untuk menatapnya sungguh kali ini hatiku berdesir. Ada sebuah kenyamanan dalam diri ini.

Menghentikan lamunanku, aku mencoba membuat sedikit percakapan. Dan pada akhirnya ku bumbui sedikit kemodusan. Kutanyakan namanya dan ternyata dia menanyakan namaku.

"Ah syukurlah, bisa saya minta novel saya kembali tuan." Ah.. Suara nya begitu merdu ditelingaku.

"Boleh saja nona, tapi sebelumnya bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu ?." modus ku.

"Eren jaeger, dan siapa nama tuan?" jawabnya. Ternyata gadis ini bernama Eren. Dan ia bertanya tentang namaku?

Apakah dia tidak tahu bahwa aku seseorang yang bekerja di dunia entertainment. Bahkan banyak para wanita maupun lelaki mengejar-ngejar dan menyatakan pernyataan cinta dariku. Tetapi, aku acuh dengan semua pernyataan mereka. Ah, sepertinya perempuan ini sangat lugu.

"Rivaile." Jawabku. Memberitahukan namaku.

"Senang bertemu anda, dan saya ucapkan terima kasih. Kalau begitu Saya pamit duluan." Pamitnya. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan ku.

"Aku tertarik denganmu seseorang yang benar-benar menyejukkan seperti bunga matahari, Eren jaeger." Batinku dalam hati.

~Levi POV End~

\--Bersambung--

Catatan Author :

Okelah. Ini ff collaboration with dedek tercinta.

kalau mau ada versi gambarnya mampir yah di Wp : @achrijnaxx (Reading List) and @Tochi_harutora

Semoga minna-san menyukai ff ini ya. Hargai karya kami dengan vote comment. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..

Salam hangat

Tochi_Harutora dan Achrijnaxx


End file.
